


Wearing the Pants

by misura



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: avland, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't usually wear pants during lunch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing the Pants

**Author's Note:**

> for canadian_kazz, who loves Pepperony and 'vampires, but also werewolves'.
> 
> (sorry, but I didn't really feel up to making any of these characters a vampire)

"Lunch?" Rhodey repeated, firing off another couple of rounds in the general direction of the sniper's nest - he reckoned it was probably going to take a rocket launcher to clean it out properly, but then he'd have to fill out another three forms at least after his debriefing.

Also, it might be nice to end up with at least one person able to answer some questions.

"It's that meal you eat in the middle of the day," Tony said.

"I know what lunch is, Tony."

"Hey," Tony said, "no real names, please. I mean, _basic_ rule of superheroing. Not that you're _quite_ there yet, of course, no offense, Sour Patch, but - "

"I'm hanging up now."

" - do _you_ have Captain America on speed-dial? I don't _think_ you - "

Rhodey sighed. "Bye, Fluffytail."

"Fluffytail? _Fluffy-_ "

 

So. Lunch.

"I'm wearing pants," Tony said. "She made me wear pants."

Pepper dimpled at him.

"You don't usually wear pants during lunch?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, it's usually just a quick bite in between work." Tony gestured dismissively. "And I'm usually, you know. Fluffier."

Rhodey had seen Tony when he'd shifted. _Fluffy_ would not be the first thing that came to mind, although Tony did have the puppy eyes down to an art.

"It's usually _coffee_. In a _bowl_ ," Pepper said.

Rhodey tried to look disapproving. It helped that he knew that if you left him alone with something interesting, Tony would pretty much _run_ on coffee, at least until he fell over and slept for a couple of days. He'd seen it happen in college. 

"Honestly, I think it's an alpha thing," Tony said.

"It's not an alpha thing." Pepper turned to Rhodey. "Try a watercress sandwich."

Rhodey did. Granted, Pepper wasn't _his_ alpha, but, he told himself, he'd always been rather partial to watercress sandwiches. Besides, it was that or a ham sandwich, and he'd seen the way Tony was looking at the ham sandwiches.

"How would you know it's not an alpha thing? Who's capable of turning into a big, bad wolf around here, you or me?"

"Not that bad," Pepper said. "You look very cute. Like an oversized puppy dog."

_An oversized puppy dog that can take on about a dozen armed men and come out on top,_ Rhodey thought, but didn't say. They were having lunch - and Pepper knew, anyway.

The watercress sandwich was pretty good.

"All right, fine. If it's not an alpha thing, then what is it, huh?"

"It's a girlfriend thing. Girls like for their boyfriends to wear pants."

Rhodey saw Tony think about it. That was a small miracle by itself; the Tony Rhodey had known in college would have just said the first thing that came into his mind. So would the Tony who'd gone one-for-one with the Playboy calendar girls, two years running.

" _At lunch,_ " Pepper added. "Girls like for their boyfriends to wear pants _at lunch_."

"Yes, dear," Tony said.

"Have a ham sandwich, Tony."


End file.
